


First Date Flirting

by rizcriz



Series: Covenant House Drabbles [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: Margo and Alice go on their first date.





	First Date Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing 500 word drabbles (any ship, any prompt) for everyone who donates to Jason's Covenant House fundraiser! This is the first of the series!

Margo settles one leg over the other and wraps her hand around the base of her cup of iced coffee, tilting her head as she looks Alice over. The corners of her lips tilt upwards as Alice shuffles awkwardly in her seat. "Alice," she chides, softly, kicking her foot forward gently so it brushes the front of Alice's knee. "Not  _ every _ first date needs to read like an eighth grade dance on the awkward meter."

Alice tilts her chin up, and Margo bites down on her bottom lip at the way the platinum hair falls like a curtain over her shoulder. "I don't know what you mean." She shakes her head, the hair reflecting and bouncing the light off it. 

Margo raises an eyebrow. "Sweetheart," She says, leaning forward. The cup slides across the table, and a little trill shoots down Margo's spine at the way Alice's eyes drop down to watch her hands slip over the tabletop. Her throat bobs as she swallows. "You're a fucking babe. You don't need to play naive little nerd girl. I'm not a man who thinks he only wants to fuck dumb blondes." She licks her lips and looks Alice over again. "I like my blondes smart and capable of committing murder without getting caught." 

Alice blinks, taken aback, and for a beat, Margo thinks she may have taken things a step too far, but then she's leaning forward too, linking her hands together barely an inch away from Margo's. "Well," she says, shaking her hair over her shoulders, corners of her lips twitching. "It's good I'm both of those things." 

There's a nervous pitch beneath the words, and Margo can't help the little smile that spreads as she lifts one hand from the coffee and ticks her index finger against Alice's first knuckle. She can almost hear the hitch in Alice's breathing as she slides her finger, gently up Alice's middle finger. "And here I thought you liked playing the goody two shoes role," She says, low and dangerous.

Alice blinks, this time so innocent, as she watches the path Margo takes back down her finger, and up the next. She clears her throat. "I mean," She murmurs, and Margo starts to suspect she might not be so innocent after all, "I  _ do _ like playing that role. On occasion." She pauses, before glancing up at Margo from beneath her eyelashes. "If the circumstances play out in my favor." 

Margo stops for all of a second, before smirking and continuing her path, until she's gently tracing the dip between Alice's ring finger and pinky. "And what circumstances are we talking about here?" 

"I . . . sex. Circumstances?" 

A grin lights up Margo from the inside out as she lets out a little laugh and twists her hand around until she can slip it under Alice's and weave their fingers together. "Oh, honey," She says, running her thumb over the back of her hand, "Let's get out of here. I can teach you how to be bad, too."

Alice smiles, almost shy, before shrugging, and looking down at their hands again. "I think . . . I like. Sitting here with you. Too. Though." 

Stubborn little soft feelings bubble up in Margo's chest, and she can't find it in herself to stomp them down when Alice looks up at her from beneath that shiny curtain of hair, biting down on her lip nervously. She rolls her eyes and squeezes Alice's hand. "I guess," She says, drawling the words out, "Spending time with you. In a nonsexual context is okay. When you're not pretending to be something you're not." 

"I could say the same for you." 

The usual flare up of anger that comes with someone implying Margo's anything other than who she is doesn't come, and she's surprised to find she doesn't miss it. Or even wonder where it's at. How can she? When Alice's eyes are so blue and her hands are so soft, and she's looking at her like she might actually care about her.

Jesus christ. What has she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a drabble, donate to Jason's Covenant House (http://www.sleepout.org/participant/Jason-Ralph) send me a screenshot on twitter (I'm rizcriz on there as well) with a ship and a prompt, and I'll write you a 500 word drabble! It's an amazing cause, so even if my writing doesn't spur you, hopefully what the cause is, will!


End file.
